In the technical field related to work machines; a technology is known in which display data indicating the surrounding situation of the concerned work machine is generated and is displayed on a display device installed in the operating room of the work machine. In Patent Literature 1, a technology is disclosed in which a bird's eye image of the concerned work machine is displayed on a monitor.